secretos entre exorcistas
by Tei Yami
Summary: aparecen 2 nuevos exorcistaa en la orden, pero ellos ocultan algo, que sera lo que ocultan, "mi oscuro pasado JAMAS desaparecera"
1. Chapter 1

**D gray man no me pertenece, solo hago esto con fines de diversión y no de lucro**

**Tal vez en este capítulo no se vea mucho mi pareja principal que va a ser Allen x Lenalee pero en los que siguen ya se verá un poco mas**

**Bien sin más distracciones, les dejo a mi creación**

* * *

Lenalee´s POV

Todos los días en mi hogar era lo mismo, llevarle café a mi hermano y a todos los que trabajan con el, destruir algún koumrin que esta causando problemas, ver a Kanda y a Allen peleando con Lavi en medio de ellos tratando de detenerlos, ah, eso era lo de siempre, cuando no estábamos en distintas misiones contra los noe o los akumas, pero hoy no parecía ser un día normal, desde temprano mi hermano Komui había andado para allá y para acá y lo más raro es que ni siquiera había tocado su café, parecía preocupado por algo, pero aunque trataba de preguntarle solo se disculpaba y se iba.

Ya mas tarde como a las 5:30 nos llamo a mí, Allen, Lavi, y Kanda, aparentemente quería decirnos algo y por la expresión de su rostro era algo importante, estaba tan serio que de verdad comencé a espantarme

--Mis queridos exorcistas, necesito comunicarles algo muy importante—

—Que pasa hermano—

—Nada grave mi hermosa Lenalee, solo que tenemos dos nuevos exorcistas—

—Que tiene de importante eso—

En ese momento me pareció que Kanda estaba de peor humor que siempre, pues entraba en la conversación al principio, eso no era muy normal que digamos

—Lo importante es que los conozcan, pues recuerden que no tenemos muchos exorcistas en estos momentos, y deben tratar de tener buenas relaciones los que quedan—

—Pero que tenemos que ver nosotros hermano—

—Mi querida Lenalee, quiero que los traten bien, en especial a _ella_—

—¿Ella? —

Por fin Allen se hacia presente con esa pregunta

—Así es, son _ella_ y _el_, solo que ella es un poco mas… especial—

—Porque te quieres que seamos mas cuidadosos con ella hermano—

—Lo sabrán a su tiempo, retírense a cenar que ya es tarde y en especial a ti Allen, ya no te tocara comida así que te sugiero irte luego—

Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, Allen solo dijo adiós y se fue corriendo, la verdad es que a veces no entendía lo que quería decir mi hermano pero hoy era todavía mucho peor, en verdad no había entendido nada, porque tendríamos que tratarla a ella diferente, porque nos los dijo antes, mi hermano no acostumbraba hacer eso, era raro, pero se me hacia más raro porque Lavi no había hablado para nada, y solo se limito a mirar y escuchar, es que de verdad no le interesa, asi es como es un bookman, como quisiera que alguien respondiera todas mis preguntas.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera fui a preguntarle a mi hermano el por qué ellos eran diferentes, mientras fueran compatibles no habría problemas o si, de verdad k no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso, apenas llegue a mi habitación me quite el uniforme y solo quede con mi short y una blusa de tirantes, lo único que quería hacer era dormir, y eso iba a hacer, supongo que apenas toque la cama me quede dormida, pues no recuerdo nada después de recostarme.

A la mañana siguiente, al entrar al comedor me di cuenta que todos miraban para un solo lado, al principio no me intereso, pero después de un rato caí en cuenta de que eso no era normal, así que trate de verme discreta pero aun así, observaba

Me sorprendí al ver a quienes miraban todos, dos jóvenes, mejor dicho, un chico y una chica, ambos muy apuestos sentados en una de las mesas mas retiradas, por lo que supuse, para evitar lo que en ese momento les ocurría, el joven no se veía molesto, parecía no importarle que lo miraran, de hecho daba la impresión de que le agradaba, mientras ella trataba de ignorarlo todo, se veía bastante seria, por un momento me recordó a Kanda, no supe identificar en ese momento que eran, pues no llevaban ni el uniforme de los exorcistas ni la ropa de los buscadores, así que no sabia nada.

Me acerque a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos ya disfrutando de sus alimentos del día

—Hola Lenalee, ya viste a esos nuevos chicos—

—Si Lavi, serán ellos los nuevos exorcistas de los que nos hablo mi hermano—

—Tal vez, pero ya viste que linda es ella, es hermosa—

Los ojos de Lavi se volvieron corazones al decir lo ultimo a decir verdad _ella_ era se veía muy bonita a nuestra distancia y el también

—Sean lo que sean, no se para que arman tanto alboroto, son solo personas y ya—

Kanda se estaba portando tan frio como siempre

—Vamos Yu, de verdad no te parece linda—

—No—

—Lavi… no crees que te… estas…adelantando mucho—

Allen hacia el intento de hablar después de pasarse un pavo entero

—Si Lavi, Allen tiene razón—

—Tranquila Lenalee, todo esta bien, y si es como dijo Komui, la voy a tratar con cariño—

—Lavi, yo no creo que mi hermano se refiriera a eso—

—No importa, que les parece si nos acercamos a ellos—

Por una vez Lavi sonaba algo "maduro"

—Me parece bien—

—Estoy de acuerdo—

Allen me apoyo con ese comentario

—Tú qué dices Yu—

—Tsk—

—Muy bien, vallamos—

Lavi de verdad pareció tentar su suerte ahí, mas de lo que esperábamos, pero lo extraño es que Kanda no lo degolló ni lo partió en pedacitos, solo lo miro con furia y después desvió la mirada, justo cuando íbamos a acercarnos a ellos nos llamo Jonhy

—Señorita Lenalee, Lavi, Allen y Kanda, pasen por favor a la oficina del supervisor—

Se me hacia todavía mas raro, Jonhy parecía muy feliz y descansado como para que no hubiera dormido 2 noches, eso si que era raro

Al llegar a la oficina de mi hermano, que estaba extrañamente serio de nuevo

—Mis queridos exorcistas, les quiero presentar a sus nuevos compañeros de batalla, los nuevos exorcistas de los que les hable ayer—

Aun que suponíamos quienes eran, los queríamos conocer por que de lejos no los pudimos ver bien, bueno, yo supuse que todos queríamos estar seguros, pues en las caras de mis compañeros se veía que estaban bastante atentos, inclusive Kanda, de pronto aparecieron al lado de mi hermano, como, quien sabe, pero después se fueron a parar a la derecha de mi hermano

—El es Marc y tiene 15 años—

Dijo mi hermano señalando al chico que nos sonreía junto a mi hermano

—Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien—

No solo se veía alegre, también lo era, y se veía mucho mas guapo de cerca, sus ojos eran color café-dorado y su pelo negro intenso, de piel tostada, mas o menos media 1,70 y de complexión delgada, pero se notaba que hacia ejercicio, llevaba una playera negra que se veía que era de manga larga pero que le habían arrancado de golpe las mangas y unos pantalones del mismo color, solo que estos se veían rasgados y rotos de las rodillas

—Ella es Marina y tiene 16 años—

Marina de verdad que era linda, media mas o menos 1,60 de buena complexión con curvas marcadas, pero no exageradas, su pelo era de un tono azul marino, parecido al de Kanda, solo que un poco mas oscuro y lo llevaba corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un negro bastante profundo, que me recordó a la misma noche y su piel bastante blanca, llevaba unos pantalones mas gastados que su hermano y una sudadera azul marino que se veía que era de su hermano pues le quedaba grande y hacia juego con su cabello

—Ellos son hermanos y no tienen familia, así que nosotros seremos su nueva familia—

Dicho esto los abrazo, de verdad podían ser hermanos, el era de un color de piel tostado y ella de piel blanca, era eso posible, no lo se pero se me hacia raro que ella no sonriera ni nada, solo nos miraba de reojo y un segundo después veía a su hermano

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Lavi, soy sucesor del viejo bookman, eso luego se los explicare—

Dijo esto al ver la cara de duda de Marc al decir esa palabra

—Aquel de cabello blanco es Allen, y el señor simpatía es…—

—Kanda—

Tuve que intervenir, Lavi tenía planeado hacer que lo llamaran por su nombre, pero no conseguiría más que Kanda lo picara en cubitos muy pequeños

—Mucho gusto yo soy Lenalee Lee y soy hermana menor del supervisor—

—Mucho gusto señorita Lenalee—

—Llámame solo por mi nombre, te parece, Marc—

—Esta bien…Lenalee—

—Que bien que ya se están llevando bien, pero tengo que decir que si tocas a mi linda y hermosa Lenalee, TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO—

Ahora Komui desprendía un aura asesina muy parecida a la de Kanda, cosa que hizo que les saliera una gota en la sien a los que presenciamos esa "pequeña escena"

—E-esta b-bien—

—Muy bien, mi querida Lenalee podrías mostrarles sus habitaciones por favor—

Ahora mi hermano ya se comportaba tan normal y sonriente como siempre

—Claro, vamos—

En el pasillo

No sabia que decir, Marc se la pasaba al lado de su hermana, y no era para mas, era su única familia consanguínea, al fin llegamos a sus habitaciones, estaban una al lado de la otra, cerca de la mía

—Señorita Marina esta es su habitación—

Ella solo miro a su hermano quien solo asintió lentamente y ella entro a su cuarto, pero antes de azotar la puerta me pareció oír que me dijo "llámame Marina y gracias", no estoy segura de si lo dijo o no, pero eso me pareció a mi

—Discúlpala Lenalee… todavía no se acostumbra al lugar, me podrías mostrar mi habitación, por favor—

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada y tu habitación esa la de la derecha, si necesitan algo, mi habitación esta dos puertas a la izquierda—

El solo asintió y entro a su habitación con un sonoro "Gracias"

Esa no che no pude dormir muy bien, no sé porque pero en mis sueños veía a una chica delgada con él pelo hasta la cintura que parecía acercarse a mi, mientras yo intentaba correr sin éxito alguno, cuando desperté, sudando y respirando con dificultad, eran como las 3 de la mañana por lo que intente dormir un poco más, después no recuerdo ningún sueño

* * *

**Que tal quedo, desde hace mucho traigo está loca idea en mi cabeza y por fin logre plasmarlo aquí, no sé si me quedo bien o no pero a mí me convenció**

**Gustan dejar algún review, carta bomba o amenaza, todo se acepta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les guste la continuación**

**D gray man no me pertenece, solo hago esto para divertirme y tratar de divertir o entretener a quienes leen mis locuras**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lenalee´s POV

Después de las "emociones" que viví ayer, lo único que quería hoy era que fuera la orden oscura de siempre, Allen en la cocina comiendo su pila de comida, Kanda persiguiendo a Lavi por llamarlo por su nombre, mi hermano medio dormido con Reveer gritándole para que despertarlo pidiéndome café, y hasta el medio día lo creí así

Hasta cerca de las 12:30 bajo Marc rumbo al comedor, por lo que supuse que apenas iría a desayuna, se veía algo cansado pero la verdad, no tuve el suficiente valor para preguntarle por que se veía así, solo le pregunte si se encontraba bien y el me respondió que si, aunque no me calmo del todo, me dejo mas tranquila

Como ya le había entregado su café a mi hermano y a los de la sección científica, fui a dar un "paseo" a la terraza de la orden, y ahí estaba ella, sentada junto a la pared viendo hacia el horizonte, trate de acercarme a ella

—No te acerques—

—¿Ee?... ¿por qué? —

—… Solo… no te acerques—

—No crees que como compañeras que somos deberíamos llevarnos… bien—

—…Tal vez—

—De verdad me gustaría… que fuéramos amigas— suspire pesadamente y como solo hubo silencio después de mis palabras decidí volver a hablar

—Bueno… si quieres hablar… sabes donde es mi habitación— le sonreí

—Gra…cias… lo tendre… en cuenta—

Aparentemente le costaba agradecer las cosas, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, la sentía muy parecida a Kanda cuando recién llego a la orden

—Marina… perdón no sabia que estabas acompañada—

Marc parecía contento, pues llego casi gritando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—No… yo ya me… iba—

—No hay problema Lenalee, lo que le iba a decir se lo puedo decir mas tarde—

—No, de verdad ya me voy… nos vemos después Marina—

Me pareció ver como si hubiera asentido con la cabeza

—Adiós Marc— le dije cuando pase a su lado

—Adiós Lenalee—

El seguía muy sonriente, lo que sea que le quisiera decir, debe ser algo muy bueno, pero aun asi, hay algo en ellos que no deja de darme curiosidad

FIN Lenalee´s POV

Marc´s POV

Apenas desapareció Lenalee pude dejar de fingir mi sonrisa y mostrar mi verdadera preocupación

—Que pasa, Marc—

—Marina… dentro de poco se nos va a asignar nuestra primera misión… y a mi…—

No me dejo continuar

—No debes preocuparte por nada, yo voy a estar bien—

Tenía el mismo tono neutro que siempre usaba cuando no quería preocuparme

—Pero… y si te descontrolas… y el supervisor se entera… QUE CREES QUE TE HARIAN—

—Marc… cálmate… yo… voy a estar bien—

—¡Como puedes estar tan segura!... si tiene días que tu… no…—

—Aun así voy a estar bien—

Por primera vez en toda nuestra conversación hablo más fuerte y decidida

—Marina—

—Hermanito… tienes que confiar mas en mi… no crees—

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía su sonrisa, "esa sonrisa", y la escuchaba bromear con migo como cuando éramos niños

—Claro que confío en ti… solo que…—

No se en que momento se levanto pero ahora estaba frente a mi y tratando de mirarme a los ojos

—Olvida lo que me paso… tu sabes que por eso ya no me da por sonreir y si lo hago es solo para ti… porque tu también lo prometiste no… olvídate de lo demás—

Y me sonrio como pocas veces lo hace, si no fuera mi hermana mayor, tal vez me enamoraría de ella

—Esta bien—

FIN Marc´s POV

Leanlee´s POV

De verdad parecía que Marc se preocupa mucho por Marina, ellos son como Komui y yo, sin mas familia que nosotros y los chicos de la orden.

En ese momento iba tan metida en mis pensamientos sobre esos dos que no me fije por donde caminaba hasta que choque con alguien, supongo que esa persona tampoco iba muy atenta que digamos pues, con la fuerza del golpe me hizo rebotar y estuve a punto de caer, solo porque me atrapo en el aire, abrazándome por la cintura

—Lenalee… lo siento… no veía por donde caminaba—

—No te preocupes Allen, estoy bien…—

En ese momento sentí mi cara arder, estaba muy cerca de Allen y mi corazón estaba desbocado, no sabía que era esa sensación pues nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien y menos de Allen.

Creo que él no se había dado cuenta pues me miraba extrañado y aun sujetándome por la cintura

—Lenalee, te encuentras bien, estas muy roja… ¿estás enferma? —

—N-no, estoy bien… solo que…—

Le señale su brazo y pareció reaccionar, en ese momento se puso tan rojo como yo

—L-lo siento L-lenalee—

—No te preocupes Allen… detuviste mi caída… te lo agradezco—

—N-no es nada… bien… me voy… adiós Lenalee—

—Adiós Allen—

Me pareció que podía verlo por el oscuro pasillo por lo rojo de su cara ¿estaría yo igual? No lo sé; me parecía que ya eran como las 7 de la tarde, me preguntaba si todavía había algo de comer, no supe cómo, pero el tiempo con Marina paso muy rápido y sigo sintiendo que se parece a Kanda, casi no hablan pero estando con ellos el tiempo vuela

Fui a la cocina y como se que Jerry se la vive ahí estaba pensando en pedirle algo ligero para cenar, solo que no me esperaba ver lo que vi cuando entre a la cocina, Jerry, nuestro cocinero estrella estaba sentado en una de las mesas más cercanas a la ventanilla, aparentemente esperando que le trajeran un plato pues tenía unos cubiertos en las manos

—Jerry… que pasa? —

—A hola Lenalee, no te vi entrar—

—Disculpa Jerry, todavía hay algo para cenar—

—¡Claroo! Gustas sentarte justamente yo también espero mi cena—

Jerry esperando su cena, definitivamente la Orden se estaba poniendo de cabeza, sentí tanta curiosidad que tuve que preguntar a que se debía que Jerry no cocinara

—De verdad, y quien prepara _nuestra _cena—

—Ya lo veras—

_Lo_, un chico de la Orden Oscura utilizando la cocina de Jerry, no creía que eso fuera posible, debe ser algún buscador porque no creo que algún exorcista se atreviera a desafiar a Jerry en la cocina, o que sepa cocinar, Allen se lo comería todo antes de preparar algo, Kanda ni siquiera se acercaría a la cocina, Krory tal vez el si sepa… no eso es mucho pedir, Bookman no cocinaría tiene más cosas que hacer como para probar sus dotes culinarios, Lavi menos se la debe pasar metido en la biblioteca, Marie… no el no, si estuviera el general Tiedoll tal vez sí, pero él no está y ni pensar en los otros dos generales, entonces quien podría ser

—Aquí está la cena—

—Oh muchas gracias se ve delicioso—

Esa voz la conozco, no puede ser, Marc sabe cocinar y cocino un omellette para Jerry, y tiene razón se ve delicioso

—Buenas noches señorita Lee…—

—Ya te lo dije, llámame por mi nombre—

—Está bien… Lenalee, toma por favor quiero que tu también lo pruebes—

—Gracias Marc pero como sabias que iba a venir—

—Jeje no lo sabia, lo había preparado para acompañar a Jerry—

—Entonces no lo puedo comer es tuyo—

—No nada de eso, cómelo yo me puedo preparar otro—

—Pero—

—Nada, tómalo como agradecimiento por guiarnos a mi hermana y a mí—

—Está bien, muchas gracias—

—Disfrútenlo—

Jerry lo probó primero mientras que yo había tenido mi "discusión" con Marc por el omellette, por eso no había intervenido, después yo hice lo mismo, de verdad estaba delicioso no pensé que Marc supiera cocinar y menos que cocinara tan bien

—Marc esto esta delicioso—

—Si Marc te felicito—

Nunca había escuchado que Jerry felicitara a alguien por cocinar, tal vez porque nunca dejo cocinar a nadie

—Donde aprendiste a cocinar Marc—

—En la aldea donde vivíamos Marina y yo, mi madre nos enseño a cocinar—

—Entonces Marina también sabe cocinar—

—Sí, solo que no le gusta hacerlo desde lo que paso—

Iba a preguntarle que paso cuando apareció Johny en la puerta del comedor y le dijo a Marc que mi hermano lo estaba buscando, y que para que no se perdiera el mismo lo llevaría a la oficina de mi hermano

—Si gracias, nos veremos después—

Y salió aparentemente muy alegre, me pregunto si mi hermano ya le va a asignar su primera misión, aunque no sabemos qué tipo de inocencia poseen él y su hermana

Después de que salió estuve platicando con Jerry de cosas triviales como media hora más, y me despedí de nuestro cocinero pues ya tenía bastante sueño, espero hoy si dormir bien pues anoche no pude por ese sueño, no, pesadilla que tuve

FIN Lenalee´s POV

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capi, aquí ya hubo Allen x Lena aunque sea solo poco es el principio y una pequeña muestra de las habilidades de Marc y un poco sobre Marina**

**Si les gusto aunque sea un poquito opriman el botoncito con el globito de abajo**

**Hasta la próxima, sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí esta el tercer capi de mi locura, espero que lo disfruten**

Marc´s POV

En el camino a la oficina del supervisor trate de platicar con Johny pero me costó algo de trabajo pues me pregunto sobre mi inocencia y como la obtuve, de que tipo es, con qué general estuvimos entrenando

-Etto… a ver mi inocencia es de tipo equipamiento… mmm como la obtuve… esa es una muy larga historia-

Parecía que me iba a decir algo mas ya que abrió la boca pero en ese momento llegamos a la oficina del supervisor Komui, para mi fue como una bendición pues no quería que supieran nuestra historia todavía y menos si el consentimiento de mi hermana, no me gusta mentir así que no le podía inventar nada

-Buenas noches Supervisor-

-Hola Marc, te mande a llamar en primera para darte tu uniforme, y en segunda para asignarte tu primer misión-

_A la mañana siguiente_

Me desperté un poco antes que lo de costumbre, ya que tenía que entrenar, desde que comenzamos el viaje a la orden no he entrenado en forma y después de "ayudar" a mi hermana, estoy en una muy mala condición física

Me pareció que eran las 6 de la mañana, así que me dirigí a la sala de entrenamientos, ayer me habían dicho donde queda así que solo espero no perderme en el camino

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, me dirigía a la salida de la orden cuando escuche que alguien grito mi nombre

-Marc!-

-E?-

Volteé y vi a Lavi corriendo hacia mi

-Marc… espérame…-

-Que pasa Lavi-

El pobre pelirrojo no podía ni hablar, se ve que había corrido durante un buen rato, después de que lo mirara 5 minutos en los que recupero el aire, por fin el hablo

-Voy a acompañarte a comprar las cosas a la ciudad-

-E? Claro… vámonos-

Al principio hubo mucho silencio que fue roto cuando él me empezó a hacer preguntas

-Marc… que fue lo que te dijo Komui-

-E? solo que tenía mi primera misión jajaja yo me imaginaba otra clase de misión-

-Si es algo raro jajaja-

-Sí, de hecho es algo curioso-

Flash Back

-E? mi primer misión, tan pronto-

No pude evitar mostrar lo asombrado y emocionado que estaba, mi primer misión tan pronto, me moría de ganas de saber todo, iría solo o acompañado, que tan lejos seria, aunque se me hacia raro, no tenía ni una semana que había llegado a la Orden y ya tenía mi primera misión eso si que se me hacia raro

-Así es, pero no te espantes, vas a ir a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas que hacen falta en la orden, no puedo asignarte tu primera misión sin conocer por completo tu inocencia- me dijo sonriendo como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo

(Caída al estilo anime) Ya me suponía que no me podía mandar a una misión sin conocer mi inocencia, bueno por lo menos iba a conocer la ciudad

-Supongo que ya debes de saber que tienes que vestirte como cualquier persona civil-

-Sí, solo que…-

-Qué pasa?-

-No tengo ropa-

Fin Flash Back

-Eso fue lo que paso?-

-Si- dije asintiendo muy rápido

-Oye y si no tenias ropa, esa de quien es-

-Esta… es la que traía puesta el día que nos conocimos con unas pequeñas modificaciones-

Era la misma playera negra solo que sin mangas y los mismos pantalones de mezclilla solo que ahora parecían bermudas

-Oh… no sabía que te las dabas de costurero-

-Jejeje no fui yo, fue Mari-

-Mari?-

-Bueno Marina-

-Oh… Marc… ¿tú quieres mucho a tu hermana?-

Esta pregunta me tomo desprevenido, aunque claro que si la quiero, es mi única familia, mi hermana y mi amiga, claro que la quiero

-Claro que si… ¿porque?-

-Me podrías decir que… paso-

Todo el camino sonreí pero en ese momento como un reflejo me detuve en seco y mi sonrisa se borro, pero justo cuando me disponía a decirle que eso solo se lo diría a menos que Marina quisiera se escucho una explosión a pocas calles de donde estábamos, Salí corriendo seguido de él, al llegar vimos a una cosa que no pude identificar como algo más que un akuma, cuando estaba a punto de saltar y sacar mi arma, Lavi paso a mi lado y golpeo al akuma con un gran martillo, logrando derribarlo, pero aun así el monstruo se levanto y parecía que iba a disparar de nuevo cuando saque mi arma con la mano derecha, ya que no quería causar tanto alboroto y le dispare, atravesándolo, Lavi me miro un momento y luego volvió a golpearlo destruyéndolo, se acerco a mí y me jalo levantándome en el aire, cuando me dejo en el suelo tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle

-¿Que fue eso?-

-Lo que pasa es que destruí unas cuantas cosas al usar mi martillo y necesitábamos salir de ahí, pero dime ¿que fue eso que usaste?-

-Mi inocencia- le dije sonriendo

-Esa es tu inocencia-

-Sí, mira-

Y saque de mi bolsa mi revolver, el se quedo asombrado, y me dijo que uno de los generales había tenido un arma parecida a esta solo que blanca, y la mía es negra con una franja roja a cada lado, en el momento en que lo dijo supe de quien se trataba, el desaparecido General Cross

En el camino a la orden nos la pasamos hablando de las chicas que le gustaron a Lavi en la ciudad y me conto que los bookman son las personas que se encargan de guardar la historia oculta de la humanidad y que solo debía ser un espectador, pero que al conocer a alguien empezó a olvidarse de ese deber pensando solo en el bienestar de esa persona, aunque eso le cueste su propia felicidad

Cuando iba a preguntarle quien es esa persona llegamos a la orden

-Bien Marc, fue un gusto platicar contigo, nos vemos después-

Y salió corriendo, como pude llegue a la cocina a entregar a Jerry las cosas para las comidas y regrese a mi habitación, hubiera estado bien que le contara a Lavi, no importa, mejor me voy a entrenar

Fin Marc´s POV

Allen´s POV

Todo el pasillo estaba muy oscuro, era de esperarse de la 1 de la mañana pero no es mi culpa, mi estomago no me dejaba dormir así que fui a buscar algo de comer, ah! No entiendo porque todo el tiempo, bueno casi todo el tiempo pienso en comer, Komui me ha dicho que es por mi condición de tipo parasito, pero bueno, el chiste es que esa noche tenía hambre y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, no sabía si había algo pero por lo menos saldría de dudas

Camine por los pasillos de la Orden despacio para no hacer ruido y no despertar a los que si estaban durmiendo, cuando ya iba a llegar a la cocina escuche ruidos en un pasillo, se me hizo raro ya que pensé que las demás personas ya estaban durmiendo, no es que me guste espiar a las personas pero algo me decía que tenía que ver quién o mejor dicho quienes eran

-Maldición, ya te dije que no tienes que hacerlo, ¡te vas a enfermar!-

-No me voy a enfermar, estoy comiendo muy bien-

Al principio sonaban lejanas, pero como me fui acercando, no podía ser, eran… eran…

-Deja de decir tonterías Marc-

-Hay hermanita, solo me preocupo por ti-

La voz de Marc se oía tan despreocupada como siempre y aunque no había escuchado bien a Marina hablar, supuse por su tono de voz que no estaba muy contenta que digamos eso con una mezcla de preocupación, ¿qué abra hecho Marc para hacerla enojar y preocuparla a la vez?, sea lo que sea creo que no me incumbe, por eso mejor me fui a buscar mi bocadillo nocturno para regresar a mi habitación, pero de regreso vi algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar, Marc tenía a su hermana entre la pared y sus brazos y estaba muy cerca de ella, desde que vi esa imagen, no he podido dejar de pensar ¿qué son ellos? ¿de verdad serán hermanos o serán otra cosa? ¿por qué cada vez que lo recuerdo me imagino así con Lena?

FIN Allen´s POV

Esto ya está narrado desde mi punto de vista (exterior) porque ya me canse de escribir de la otra forma

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, no podía ver nada, no sabía si de verdad estaba parada, no veía piso, intentaba caminar pero no veía nada, hasta que vio algo rojo frente a ella, se veía como una llama pero como se acercaba iba tomando forma humana, se detuvo a unos metros de ella, tenía el pelo o lo que debía ser cabello hasta la cintura se veía más alta que ella y tenía la cabeza inclinada viendo al suelo

-¿Q-Quien eres?- pregunto con toque de miedo en la voz

-…- no se movió

-¡¿Quién eres, que haces aquí?- pregunto ya entrando en pánico

-¡VETEE!- chillo lo que estaba frente a ella, se escucho como un lamento, era una voz muy ronca, desesperada

Al escuchar eso, dio la vuelta intento correr, pero al voltear seguía a la misma distancia de antes y lo que ahora estaba atrás de ella intentaba atraparla, corría y corría y no se alejaba ni un centímetro, en ese momento sintió que la agarraron por al hombro, al voltear vio que esa cosa estaba sonriendo y se acercaba a ella, intento gritar al ver en su boca unos dientes muy afilados y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que de su boca escurría sangre y que su cabello le tapaba los ojos, intento gritar pero no pudo, intentaba alejarse y sus piernas no respondían, el pánico se apodero de ella, hasta que sintió que la abrazaban

-¡NOOOO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza y tratare de actualizar más pronto por lo mientras les dejo unas preguntas**

**¿Creen que Marc y Marina realmente son hermanos?**

**¿Por qué Lenalee tiene pesadillas?**

**¿Qué es lo que perseguía a Lenale?**

**¿Me dejan algún review?**

**Nos leemos en la próxima**

_**Matta ne**_


End file.
